You Found Me
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Ryo finds a badly injured girl. Who attacked her, and what does it have to do with Ryo? Book 1 of 3 Don't be afraid to comment and fav. Enjoy! Continued! Ch. 4 has now been added!
1. Chapter 1 The Night Run

Ronin Warriors

You Found Me

Chapter 1 The Night Run:

It was 10pm when Ryo Sanada couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning, for what he didn't know.

Nothing bad happened the day before so he shouldn't have been unable to sleep.

There was also nothing that he had to do the next day that he couldn't just sleep off till that time.

He was exhausted, but as you know he couldn't fall asleep.

So he got out of bed, put on a robe-not caring what he looked like since it was night and there wasn't going to be many or no people out and about outside anyway-and put on some shoes, then walking downstairs to the front door for a long jog till it worn him out and his body was forced to let him sleep.

He made his way into the town, making his way through the park.

He got to the center of the park and as he was about to exit that part to get to the other side he suddenly lost his footing.

"Whoa! Oof!" He landed on his stomach and elbows.

"What the...?" Ryo turned on his right elbow to see behind him, to see what he just tripped over, and was shocked on what he saw.

"Oh my god!" It was an outstretched arm that he tripped over.

He followed up to the shoulder of the arm to make sure it was at least attached to a body and noticed there was a bush that possibly covered the rest of the body.

Ryo quickly went to the other side of the bush and soon saw that she was badly injured.

Seeing that, he checked her pulse. "Good, she's still alive. Maybe she'll make it on our way to the hospital," he said gently picking her up. "I hope."

As he ran he thought, with a disgusted face, _I wonder who and why anyone would ever do this to someone. They're lucky I found her in time, at least I hope I found her in time. And whoever they were are going to get it one of these days, they can count on that!_

* * *

He got her to the hospital as fast he could without his sub armor, also being careful not to give her anymore pain as he ran.

The doors slid opened as he approached closer and as he made his way in he immediately called out to any doctor that was there, not wanting to waste any time for the injured young woman.

"I need some help here!"

Every doctor turned their heads toward him and two doctors ran up to him taking the girl out of his arms and putting her on a stretcher.

One doctor, a third one, stayed behind to ask Ryo some questions.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Actually, I don't know. I found her behind a bush at the park."

"What were you doing at the park?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a jog to wear myself out."

"May I ask your name, please?"

"Ryo Sanada."

"I would also need your other information such as your address and phone number for the record, in case we need to contact you."

"Yeah, of course." So he gave the doctor the information he asked for.

After that, Ryo asked, "is there anyway of knowing if she'll be alright?"

"It's too early to tell, but we'll have to notify her family first before giving out any information to any stranger."

"I understand."

"Thank you for bringing her in. Her family would be grateful and in your debt. We'll take it from here. You should head on back to your home and get some sleep. Once we notify her family we'll call you and tell you about her progress."

Ryo thanked him, walked out of the hospital, then walked back home.

* * *

When he got to the driveway he noticed that the downstairs lights were on.

He walked faster to the front door and opened it-being ready at the same time to fight in case there was a Ronin Warrior problem inside the house that he was unaware of.

When saying being ready to fight, I don't mean him getting into his sub armor, but being ready to punch or kick.

Once he stepped inside he only saw his four friends and his white tiger staring up at him from the two living room couches and floor.

"Is everything alright Ryo," Cye asked concerned looking over the couch?

"Yeah, where'd you run off to?" Sage asked a little agitated, now leaning against the wall with arms crossed toward his chest.

"Everything's fine. I just went out for a walk 'cause I couldn't sleep."

"Don't lie to us Ryo," Sage said with still an agitated voice and a now evil glare.

Ryo looked at him with a confused face. "What're you talking about, Sage? Why would I be lying?"

"Well, for one thing, you're covered in blood."

Cye, Kento, and Rowen who were all still seated on the two couches became wide eyed and quickly got up to where Sage was to see better on what Sage was talking about. Where they were they couldn't see the front of Ryo but only his side.

Once they were in front of him, they saw the blood and quickly jumped on him with questions.

Sage was the first. "So how did you get covered in blood if you were only out walking?"

Before Ryo got to answer the first question, more came at him. And he knew he wasn't going to be able to answer until they were finished.

"Yeah man," Kento agreed. "What the heck happened?"

"Did a demon attack?" Came Cye's question.

"You sure you're ok," asked Rowen? "That's not your blood is it?"

"Since you only said that you only went out for a walk, were you planning on not telling us what was really going on?" Came Sage's other question.

That was the last of the questions, but Ryo didn't answer right then and there because White Blaze walked up to him and stopped him from speaking, he was only able to open his mouth. He stopped in his tracks to speak for his tiger sniffed him fiercely.

Once White Blaze was done he sat down on his hind legs, his head tilted to one side in confusion and curiosity.

Ryo looked at his tiger knowing the question that was on his mind as well.

"That's right boy, it's not." Ryo said petting the top of White Blaze's head, careful not to get blood on him. "And to answer your guys' questions."

He then said looking up at them. "No. No demon attacked. So yeah, I'm fine. The part about going out for a walk 'cause I couldn't sleep is totally true until I got to the middle of the park. I was just passing through, then suddenly I tripped over something..."

The five plus White Blaze were now back in the living room, and Ryo begun his story once again.

"Anyways, I looked behind me to see what it was that I tripped over. When I did, I saw an arm sticking out from behind a bush. When I first saw it, my first thought was that it probably wasn't attached to a body. So, of course, I got closer to the bush to make sure if it was or not. As I got closer to be able to see behind the bush, there I saw a girl who possibly was around the same age as us, but I couldn't really tell on how badly beaten her face was. When I saw the way she looked, I thought she was dead until I checked her pulse. So I picked her up and ran to the hospital.

"That's pretty much it except the doctor said that he'll contact me after first notifying her family."

"Poor girl," Cye said sadly. "I hope she makes it."

"Yeah, but we'll find out once the doctor calls," Ryo said.

"I wonder who could've done such a thing to her," Sage said softly.

"Well, whoever it was, I hope they get caught and punished for their crime," Kento said in hopefulness.

"I think we all hope on that, Kento," Rowen said.

Sage tried to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful.

Rowen saw this and said, "since we now know that you're alright, Ryo, I guess we all should head on back to bed. Even before Sage here falls asleep while standing up and we end up having to carry him up the stairs over our shoulder."

"Yeah, good idea," Ryo agreed. "I am starting to get tired, now that you mention it."

Picking up after Rowen's little joke about Sage, Kento responded, "you know, that would actually be funny to see Sage sleep-standing."

The guys laughed at that, except Sage himself who just ignored it.

"Anyways, Ryo," Sage began, moving on from Kento's joke. "You should wash up first. You wouldn't want to sleep in blood."

"Oh, right! I can't believe I almost forgot about that already!"

Now, the guys were all about to head on back upstairs when Ryo stopped to ask them a question. "I'm just curious, how'd you guys know that I wasn't here? I thought I was totally quiet?"

"White Blaze woke us up. Apparently he heard you," Sage answered.

"He did huh? I didn't mean to worry you, Blaze," he said once again being careful not to get blood on him while petting him. He looked up at his friends and said, "sorry to have worried all of you."

"Nah, no biggie," Rowen said waving his hand. "For any of us five, it's good to always know about the other. You can't be too sure if one of us is in danger or not."

Ryo smiled.

Once again they started climbing the stairs when they were once again interrupted, this time by Cye.

"A guys," he said.

"Now what?" Sage said, now getting agitated.

As the guys turned around once more to see what Cye wanted, they saw what Cye called out about. It was Kento.

Kento had fallen asleep standing up.

The guys cracked up on that.

In that laughter Rowen announced, "it looks like Kento's own words came back at him. Instead of carrying Sage, it looks like we're going to have to carry him instead."

"Just leave him," Sage said. "He'll wake himself up, once he falls over."

Once more the group of friends laughed.

"No way," Cye exclaimed! "I don't want to wake up to an artificial earthquake!"

They all laughed one last time.

This was one heck of a crazy and interesting night!

They all finally got back to bed without anymore interruptions, with the exception of Rowen and Cye carrying sleeping Kento to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Phone Call

Chapter 2 The Phone Call:

It was somewhere in the afternoon, a week after Ryo saved that girl and brought her to the hospital.

All the guys were out doing their own thing.

Sage was working at his families dojo.

Kento was out eating at his favorite restaurant.

Ryo, along with White Blaze, was working at the Wildlife preserve.

Rowen was at the library checking out some books.

Cye was at the grocery store getting some more food for his kitchen.

* * *

Rowen was the first to arrive back home.

He went upstairs to place his stuff and the books he checked out in his room, which was still shared by himself and Sage. Then he went back downstairs and headed for the kitchen to snack on whatever was left until Cye came back with more food.

There wasn't much to choose from, thanks to the pig called Kento! I mean yeah, Rowen could eat as much as Kento, but he would be kind enough to leave at least some food for the others he shared the same house with!

If Mia were still here, she was given a job as a history college professor in the U. S., she would not allow any of the guys to go and buy food. She said because they're guests that it was only right for her to go shopping for them, even though, for how long they stayed at her house, it seemed as if they were no longer guests but were now living there.

When she was granted her new job she almost put it down, but the Ronin's insisted she take the job of a life time.

So, now, the house was actually theirs. She left it to them to keep safe and so she wouldn't have to sell it to some stranger. Also, it was one of the few huge houses that had a lot more space, and for the five to be able to be together instead of apart for their quicker assemblage as Ronin Warriors.

Thought the house was big there was still one flaw.

There wasn't enough rooms!

The four of them-not including Ryo since he already had his own room, lucky him!- wouldn't mind having their own space, but they found other places in and outside for some alone time.

None of them thought to take Mia's old room for whenever she was able to visit she'll still have a place to sleep.

Finally, Rowen found something in the very bottom shelf in the very back.

He looked at the expiration date. "Good! It's still good."

There was two pieces of ham left, lucky for him to be able to make a sandwich. Along with bread and a little mayonnaise left, but no lettuce.  
He would have loved to have lettuce, but since there wasn't much more to choose from he had to bear with it.

He also had to bear with only being able to have water with the sandwich.

He walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

Rowen was about to take a bite of his ham sandwich when the phone rang.

"Oh man." He got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is there a Ryo Sanada there? This is the hospital calling just to let him know that the young lady he rescued is awake and alert. She's still in pretty bad shape, but she's better than she was a week ago."

"That's great news! But Ryo's not here right now, but I'll be sure to give him the message."

"Thank you. And can you tell him to give the hospital a call if he wants to come visit her?"

"I'll let him know."

Rowen hung up the phone once the conversation was over and headed back over to his sandwich.

* * *

Five hours past and only three of the four who weren't yet home when Rowen first arrived were now back. Kento arrived thirty minutes after the call from the hospital. Cye an hour later. Sage came back another hour after Cye.

Rowen decided to give them the news ahead of time before Ryo got home to tell him.

"Well, at least this time it had nothing to do with the evil we usually fight," Sage said.

"Yeah," Rowen agreed. "But it's still sad that humans hurt each other and we were given the armors to only rid the demons from other worlds and not of our own."

"That's why we have police to handle these kind. The only kind they can handle. And plus, they do do a good job of taking these criminals off the streets," Sage said.

Kento started chortling.

"What's so funny?" Sage gave him a strange look.

"You said dodo," he answered with laughter in his voice.

"Well, it wasn't meant on what you're thinking, Kento."

"Yeah, I know. But it was still funny."

"What was still funny?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Jeez! Ryo, don't sneak up on us like that," Kento said holding his hand over his heart!

"We didn't even hear you come in," Cye said. "Where's White Blaze?"

"He's still outside," Ryo responded. "Sorry I was later than usual, but a young lion gave birth to twin cubs and, as expected, she abandoned them. So I stayed a little longer to help out with them."

"So how are they doing in their first stage of life," Cye asked?

"They're doing good so far. Hopefully it stays that way and they become strong, healthy adults."

"Speaking of good news," Rowen piped up. "The hospital called and they said that the girl is awake and alert."

"That's great to hear," Ryo said with a smile. "How is she?"

"She's better than she was last week, but she's still in pretty bad shape."

"Oh," Ryo's smile faltered a bit. "What else did they say?"

"In case you wanted to visit her, they said for you to call first to let them know you're coming."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem."

Before deciding to sit on one of the living room couches, Ryo went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

Sage followed right behind.

* * *

As Ryo opened up the refrigerator door, Sage stood against the kitchen counter in his usual stature with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to go visit her," Sage asked curiously?

"I was thinking about it." He turned away from the frig, now with water in hand, then said, "it's only right she meet who saved her from death."

"When do you plan to go see her?"

"Uh, probably tomorrow after work. Why? What's up?"

"I don't know, it's probably nothing." He looked back at Ryo, this time with a serious face and warned, "just be careful when you're around her."

"Be careful?" Ryo had a strange, confused look on his face. "She's been seriously injured, Sage. She's harmless. I don't think a demon would waste time pretending to be wounded just to try and get us. That'll be a pretty bad plan considering she's not lying battered in one of our beds upstairs to suddenly get up and go after us while we're asleep." He took a sip of his water then said, "but if you're that worried that she could somehow be someone who's out to get us, in a very strange way, then why don't you come with me to the hospital? I'll meet you there."

"That'll be a good idea."

Ryo just made a small smile. _I wonder what he's sensing? He's probably unsure on what it is that he's not telling any of us until he is sure._

Ryo later checked the time on his schedule to be able to tell Sage of the possible good time to meet at the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3 The Visit

Chapter 3 The Visit:

Sage walked through his class, watching his students do their judo moves. Showing him how much they learnt in the past year.

He walked up to a boy and girl.

The girl was blocking the moves the boy was throwing at her.

"Good blocks. Nice kick," Sage said impressed.

As the two did their moves they answered in unison, "thank you Master Sensei."

"Now, I want you two to switch. Mark, it's your turn to intercept her moves."

"Yes Master Sensei," the two once again unison.

Bowing to him then to each other, the pair began to do the moves their sensei asked.

Having his class show him what they'd learned so far wasn't what he really intended on having be done today in his lessons, but instead of just canceling class for one day he had his students directly do something they already know to make it easier on them for this short day.

Sage teaches two different classes. One has to do with teaching people, teen to adult, how to wield a sword. The second, again teen to adult, is teaching judo.

His swords class had the normal full day.

His judo class, however, had to end at 2:30 because he was to meet Ryo at the hospital at three.

Sage once again walked around his class, stopping every so often to watch how some of the duo pairings were doing.

As time past for his class to finally be over for the day, it felt as if it were going slow.

After he dismissed everyone, he walked to his car after locking up his families judo, and from there he knew this was going to be a long day once he got into his car and started it up.

He didn't know why this day had to feel so long. All he was doing was going to a hospital with a friend to visit some girl his friend saved.

But no, that wasn't the full truth. He was going, really, to watch out for his friend.

He thought of what Ryo said the day before, and he was right! The girl Ryo found was seriously injured, so of course she couldn't be a threat to Ryo nor the rest of them! But Sage had this feeling that he couldn't explain.

Sage thought to come along so that maybe he could figure out what this feeling is and see what he could do about it.

He knew that none of his four friends, including Ryo, didn't feel this same feeling. It had to be because his power over the Halo. His power to shed the light on things.

He wished he could shed the light right now!

* * *

The hospital was finally in view.

Sage entered into the parking lot and found a parking space in the visitor section.

He got out of his car and started walking toward the building.

As he got closer to the building, he noticed Ryo sitting on a bench waiting patiently for him.

Ryo was looking at a magazine that he got inside the hospital in the waiting room that he didn't notice Sage walk up until his name was called.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey Sage! You made it!"

"Of course." Then after a little while he said, "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah." Ryo got up off the bench then added, "the doctors already know we're here, so we can head on up to the girls room."

"Alright."

The two walked through the sliding doors, Ryo threw the magazine on the table of the waiting room, then the two walked to an elevator to get to level three.

As they walked to an elevator and on their way up to the third floor, Ryo decided to get Sage to spill what's been bugging him about this girl. That is if he figured it out himself on what he was feeling.

"Hey, Sage? About yesterday..."

"You were right, Ryo," Sage interrupted knowing what he was going to say. "This girl was seriously injured. There was no way she could be a threat to us..."

"But?" Ryo pressed on knowing that there had to be more than what Sage was saying.

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out. All I know so far, is whatever I'm sensing, it's somehow connected to this girl. And now that I finally know that it's not her, but something else that has to do with her that's causing my anxiety..." Sage froze in mid-sentence, leaning up against one of the elevator walls, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself Sage. We'll figure this out. I promise."

"I hope soon enough." He re-crossed his arms, still leaning upon the wall, and closed his eyes.

Wanting to change the subject, Sage responded by noticing something about the elevator itself. "Shouldn't we have gotten to level three by now?" He looked up at the digital floor reader.

It hadn't moved.

He looked over at Ryo, who was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Ryo." It wasn't an question nor exclamation, but an observation.

"What? I thought you noticed that I didn't push the button. It was so we could talk about this problem before we got to the girl's room."

"Oh. So are we done?"

"I guess." He was about to reach over and hit the number three button when he asked, "you sure you're ok, Sage?"

"I will be once we ever find out who's behind this."

"I do wonder if whoever it was who left the girl for dead is just a human, though," Ryo pondered out loud? "I mean, it just doesn't seem like what an demon would do. I never heard of a demon doing something like this."

"Yeah, you could be right. But if it only was a human hurting another human...Something just doesn't feel right. None of us ever get any kind of feelings when it comes to evil humans. We were trained only to sense demons."

"You gotta point there. So if this was a demon, I wonder what its plan was all about?"

"Or _is_," Sage added. "This girl could be part of his or her plan to lure us into a trap. Though, I'm not sure what that could really be."

"Then, I think we should watch our backs and keep our eyes open in case something out of the ordinary decides to show itself."

"Don't have to tell me twice. I've already been doing that."

Ryo gave an amused smile to his friend. Then finally pushed the three button.

* * *

The two finally got up to level three and were now at the girl's door.

Ryo opened up the door slowly, peeking in to see if there was anyone else sharing the room so not to be rude and disturb them. There was. Another girl, but she was knocked out by the respirator over her mouth.

The two walked in, walking toward the other side of the room, over to the bed that was near the window.

They couldn't see the girl Ryo saved at first because of a light blue curtain separating the two beds.

The two strolled to the other side, to the foot of the bed.

When they reached it they saw the girl laying in her hospital bed looking out the window at really nothing but another building that obstructed the blue sky and other buildings around it.

"Hey," a gentle male voice said. "How're you feeling?"

The girl looked toward the foot of her bed seeing two young men around her age looking back at her with small smiles.

"Still sore, but not as much as I was a few days ago." Then because she didn't know or recognize the two boys, she asked, "I was told that some boy saved me and wanted to come by here to see how I was doing. Which one of you two is my hero?" She gave a bigger smile.

Ryo returned the smile and said, "that'll be me." He walked to the side of her bed and took ahold of her good hand gently, saying, "my name's Ryo, and that over there is my best friend Sage."

"It's nice to meet you both." She looked back at Ryo and said, "and thank you for saving my life, Ryo."

"You're welcome." He gave a sweet smile.

"How long do you have to stay at the hospital for," Sage asked curiously?

"For awhile until I'm completely healed."

"Who did this to you," Ryo asked with concern?

"I don't know. Whoever he was he was really strong. He came up behind me and grabbed my arms, breaking one of them.

"Then he threw me to the ground and started beating me to death, leaving me to die.

"I told the police, but since they have no lead, they can't do anything but warn people to be careful."

"So you couldn't see his face at all," Sage asked?

"No. When I looked up at him when he threw me to the ground, I saw he was wearing a mask."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, nothing."

"Strange," Ryo said. "I wonder what this guy's deal was?"

"You got me."

"You know, you seem like a really nice girl. I'm glad I found you in time."

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"Well, I told you our name's..."

The girl laughed a little. "I thought the doctor's would've told you my name?"

"They only gave us your last name."

"Oh. Huh. Well then, my name's Takanori."

"Since now we've been properly introduced, it's nice to meet you." Ryo brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed the top of it.

Takanori blushed.

Sage, on the other hand, who watched the whole thing from where he stood since he first walked into the room, raised an eyebrow. _Ok then. I think Ryo's fallen for her. Unless he's just being too nice, on which I doubt._

Sage cleared his throat.

Ryo looked over at him, "what?"

Sage pointed with his eyes toward the girl's hand Ryo was holding.

Ryo looked down at it, "huh?" He was confused.

Then he realized that he was holding Takanori's hand a little tighter.

"Oh." He let go of her hand then said, "sorry." He looked away shy and embarrassed.

"It's ok." She looked away shyly as well.

Sage had to smile at the two, but this wasn't the day for Ryo to start crushing on someone.

He had to get Ryo back on track and figure out who exactly this man in an armored mask was.

"Ryo, we should be going."

"Yeah, I guess." He walked back over to his friend.

Ryo gazed back over at Takanori and asked, "is it alright if I come back tomorrow?"

"I would like that," she smiled.

Ryo smiled back, waved good-bye until tomorrow, then he and Sage left the room.

* * *

Once the door was closed behind them Sage asked, "you back on task, Ryo? Or are you still in that, 'I think I'm in love' mode?"

"In love mode," Ryo was confused? "She is good looking, but I see her just as a friend."

"Mm hm," Sage only said walking away not believing the words Ryo spoke.

Ryo only shrugged his shoulders and jogged to catch up to his friend.

Once he was walking beside his friend now, he said, "ok, I guess we can move on to more important things like, her attacker for instance? She said he was wearing some kind of armor mask."

"That, there, worries me." Sage answered as they waited for the elevator to pick them up.

"You think it could be some kind of demon?"

"What else could it be?" They walked into the elevator, Sage pushing the L (Lounge) button to get back to the first floor. "It definitely has to be. I doubt it can be anything else."

_What do they want with you, Takanori_, Ryo thought to himself? _And does it have anything to do with the Ronin Warriors?_

"Since it could actually, possibly, be a demon, maybe the five of us should keep a good eye on her in case anything else happens."

"Well, this guy did a number on her, so who knows when he'll be back. And I think we should keep a low profile in case he does show up again and we sneak a surprise attack."

The guys were now back outside, and before going separately toward their own cars, Ryo asked, "so should I cancel seeing her tomorrow then?"

"No. You should go see her. If her family doesn't visit her as often because of work or whatever, I'm sure she could use the extra company."

Ryo smiled, "alright. I'll see you back at the house."

Sage gave a slight smile with a nod, then the two went to their cars.


	4. Chapter 4 Mia's Computer

_**Yes, I know! Finally, right! LOL**_

_**Sorry for taking sooooooooo long to getting this chap. up! :(**_

_**Well, hope you enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Mia's Computer:**

It was the day after Ryo and Sage went to the hospital.

Once they told the others about the girl seeing some guy in an armor mask, they immediately went to Mia's computer she left behind for them that had all her grandpa's findings along with some new information.

The guys were up all night going through all the files to find anything that could resemble what happened to Takanori with the man in the armor mask.

"There's just nothing on here about this guy," Rowen said sighing, sitting back in the computer chair.

"This is definitely a new guy then." Sage said, a little bit of frustration showing in his voice.

"He must be."

"I wonder if he could be from the Evil Dynasty," Ryo pondered aloud?

"To tell you the truth," Kento said. "I hope not. I got tired of that place."

"It doesn't matter where he came from," Sage said leaning against the computer desk, this time with his hands in his pant's pockets. "As long as we can send him back to wherever it is he came and make sure he never steps foot on Earth again is what really matters."

"Well, it's good to know the origins sometimes, Sage," Rowen reminded him.

Sage just shrugged. "This guy's just bugging me more than anything. I just want him gone."

"We do and get what we can to rid the evil."

"I'm sure he'll return," Cye responded. "I doubt he only putting Takanori in the hospital was his main goal. There definitely has to be more on why he came here and it certainly couldn't have just been to seriously hurt someone."

"He's right," Ryo said agreeing. "Either this is a ritual of his and he's going after more people or Takanori is still his main target and he's not finished with her yet."

"What more could he want of her," Cye asked curiously?

"I don't know. But we'll catch him before he even gets a chance to hurt again."

"Yeah!" The other four unison at once. Then the five formed a circle placing one of their own hands in the center and stacking it upon the other's hand.

"Well, since we hit a dead end on Mia's computer," Rowen started. "I guess we should all get some sleep since we've been up all night."

Ryo looked up at the clock. "Good idea. I'm seeing Takanori again in four hours."

"Why don't you let one of or two of us take over, this time, Ryo," Kento volunteered?

"No, it's alright. But any of you can come along if you want."

"I'll come," Kento answered. "I would like to meet her."

"Ok."

* * *

The four hours came, and it turned out all five of them were going to go see Takanori.

They were taking Ryo's car.

As soon as all of them settled into the car, Ryo and Kento in the front, Ryo asked, before he pushed on the gas to go, "you think we should tell her that we got ourselves involved in trying to solve who put her in the ER?"

"We could," Rowen started, "but I'm sure all she would say is that we should just leave it to the police and let them handle it."

"What about our being Ronin Warriors?"

"Only when the time's right," Sage answered. "We should only reveal ourselves to her when it's necessary for us to do so."

"But isn't necessary," Cye asked?

"Not unless the demon shows itself to her again."

* * *

They got to the hospital and to Takanori's room. When they did, they noticed she was up and walking around, though she was limping somewhat.

She also now had the room to herself.

"Hey! You're up!" Ryo said smiling and walking up to her.

She smiled back then said, "yeah, but this is the best that I can do. I'm still a bit sore."

Takanori then looked over at the three newcomers then asked Ryo, "so, who are these other friends of yours?"

Kento spoke before Ryo could answer, "name's Kento." He walked up to her and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled. And she kept the smile as she was introduced to the last two.

After awhile of small talk, and the guys getting to know Takanori and she getting to know them, Rowen decided to tell her what they did last night after Ryo told them about the armor masked man who attacked her the other night.

"We're sure we know what you're going to say, but we went on a friends' computer to see if we could find anything on this armor masked guy."

"You did? What did you find?"

"Unfortunately, nothing."

"Oh." Takanori looked down saddened. "The police aren't finding any leads either."

"We're really sorry," Cye said sympathetically.

"Yeah, we are," Ryo agreed, now sitting on the edge of the bed with her.

"You guys don't have to apologize. You just thought you'd help," she smiled a little.

All but Sage smiled back. Instead, Sage was more so upset and even more so curious about this strange man.

"You may not agree," Sage began, "but we're going to help find and capture this guy who did this to you."

"Why would you put your lives on the line? That guy who attacked me, and maybe even others, is dangerous. And why help me at all? You don't even know me."

"It's just what we do," Ryo answered. "We like helping people."

"Yeah! Even those we don't know," Kento smiled, laying a hand on Takanori's shoulder.

"Well, if that's what you guys want to do, I guess I can't stop you."

"Nope, you can't," Rowen responded.

"Men!" She said rolling her eyes with a laugh. "Well, I give you guys good luck if you happen to come into contact with that bad guy."

They smiled, and so did Sage then.

When weird silence came upon the six of them, Cye broke it by saying, "maybe we should get going if we want to hurry and come up with a plan to catch this guy."

"Yeah, I guess we should get going," Sage agreed.

The others agreed as well, and they said their goodbyes to Takanori.

* * *

Outside of the room the Ronin's spoke among themselves to come up with a plan.

"The only one I can come up with is just to stake out certain areas during the night," Rowen suggested.

"That may be the only option we have," Sage said. He sighed, "if only there was something in Mia's computer."


End file.
